Can't imagine losing you
by MuffinPanda
Summary: Beth tries to find Daryl and surviving is one thing she needs to do in order to find him. As Beth goes searching for Daryl, Daryl is trapped in terminus with Rick and the others, will they ever find each other?
1. Chapter 1

Beth's POV:

I awoke , not sure if it was from a sleep or death. Was I a walker? I heard the engine , my eyes opened. All I could see was the darkness, pitch black it was.  
>I noticed I was in a car, why? What did this man want from me ? Why was I taken?<br>Suddenly I remembered about Daryl. Wait.. he's not here? where is he , I thought he would come.  
>I felt my self tumbling all over in the trunk as the car was going past bumpy roads.<br>I had so many questions in my head.  
>How do I get out of here? Thats right. My knife , I remember having it with me hidden , I took off my belt and took out my knife.<br>So what do I do now? Kill that man? My hand was searching on the bottom of the trunk , trying to find something.  
>I suddenly felt a little bump. It was a compartment. I opened it and found many weapons, even a chain cutter which was perfect, as the trunk was locked with a chain so I could use it to open it.<br>I got up and took all the weapons, I took the chain cutter and I started breaking the chain off.  
>The doors flung open, the man turns his head around as hes driving and starts yelling "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" The yelling was starting to attract the walkers from the woods.<br>As I was standing on the edge of the trunk, I thought to myself. Should I jump?  
>I took the risk and jumped out.<br>My head smashing hard to the ground. That didn't stop me from getting up to my feet and running, there were many walkers around so I had to escape somewhere safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heyy here's chapter 2 ｡◕‿◕｡ I'm new to all this fanfic writing but I've been reading fanfics for a while now ಠ_ಠ *cough* Noob *cough*, anyways I loveee writing these fanfics, lets say twd is ... LIFE ಥ‿ಥ  
>It's really warm outside (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ PRO STYLE (wtf?) (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ<br>**_

_**Anyways hope you like this chapter (⌒◡⌒)ﾉ**_

_**NOTE: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters, just saying ლ(╹◡╹ლ) **_

_** ~ мυffιηραη∂α x (I like muffins and pandas ಠ_ಠ )**_

* * *

><p>Daryl's POV:<p>

I dont know how long its been since I saw Beth, she was gone, but I was sure she was out there somewhere.  
>I was in Terminus with the group. when I saw Mary, she was wearing Beth's sweater, I wanted to find out where they found it but it was too late.<br>We had a pretty big group so it was easy to escape Terminus.  
>Rick was making plans to completely get rid of terminus so if any other survivers come across it , they wouldn't fall for anyways tyreese had to be out there somewhere, maybe even possibly carol...<p>

* * *

><p>Beth's POV:<p>

It was cold, very cold. I realized I lost my sweater when I escaped from the car.  
>I wasn't sure if Daryl was dead or not but it has been a while, I hope he's safe.<br>I've been coming across these signs near the train track saying "Terminus, those who arrive, survive"  
>What if Daryl was there and possibly rick if hes still alive.<br>I had this urge to go there but I feel like I was being fooled.  
>These days you can't trust people like you could before.<br>I paused for a second trying to think of what to do.  
>I know Daryl is still alive, I know he will be the last man standing.<p>

I decided to go, to see what was there, maybe I'd survive there for a bit, They'll for sure have supplies... I Hope.

* * *

><p>Daryl's POV:<p>

We were still standing in the woods outside of terminus.  
>Rick was going a bit too far thinking of blowing up the whole place, it would attract so many walkers and when I think about it, Beth might be out there, she might come across Terminus.<br>I need to find her, I walked up to rick and I said "I know Terminus is dangerous but Beth is still out there, I know it, She'll come across Terminus."  
>Then Rick made a point "Exactly, she will know we were here so she can follow our track, leave a couple of notes, kill some walkers and she will for sure find us, don't worry" he explained.<p> 


End file.
